poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ursula
Ursula (Voiced by Pat Carrol) is a wicked sea witch who is the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. In the film, she plans to be queen of the ocean and planned on using Ariel to become human for three days so she can have Prince Eric. On the second day, she tips the scale by changing herself into a woman named Vannessa and use Ariel's voice and put a spell on Eric to make him think she is the one who saved him. On the third day, Ariel and Pooh and his friends found out about her plan and they stalled the Wedding and Ursula's shell locket that holds Ariel's voice broke and Ariel got her voice back. Before Ariel could kiss Prince Eric, The sun went down and Ariel turned back into a mermaid was now in Ursula's tentacles. King Triton came to the rescue and took Ariel's place for saving his daughter. Now Ursula begin to rule the seas but Eric stopped her by killing her with a sunken ship and save the ocean, Ariel and King Trition. Trivia *Ursula returned in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie where she worked for Doc Hopper. *Ursula guest starred in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians as having been recruited by Bowser to aid Cruella De Vil. *Ursula later appeared in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After fulfilling the same purpose she had done before with Cruella, only now she was aiding Lord Malice with his evil scheme to destroy Snow White. *Ursula appeared in both versions of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic! as one of Bowser's recruits, plotting to take over Mickey's imagination with the other forces of darkness. Drake was at her side in the Disneyland version. *Ursula became Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Ursula became Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Ursula became the Fantasy Adventure Team's enemy in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Ursula became Tino and his friends' enemy in ''Weekenders Adventures of The Little Mermaid''. *Ursula became Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Ursula will get revenge on Ash Ketchum and his friends in ''Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid''. *Ursula will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Ursula will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Ursula will become Spyro's enemy in ''Spyro and Friends Meet The Little Mermaid''. *Ursula will become Aladar's enemy in Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Ursula will make her first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover to get revenge on Littlefoot and the gang in ''Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess''. *Ursula will return in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella'', Pooh's Adventures of Ice Age, ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', Pooh's Adventures of Under Wraps, Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea) ''and Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks.'' *Ursula will become the Berenstain Bears' enemy in The Berenstain Bears Meet the Little Mermaid. *Ursula will become Barney's enemy in Barney and The Little Mermaid. *Ursula will return and become Gargamel's girlfriend in Barney Joins The Smurfs, and return again in the sequel. * Ursula will return in [[Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic (Disneyland Version)|''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic (Disneyland Version)]] and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic (Walt Disney World Version). *Usrula will team up with Drake in Hubie and Marina's Adventures With The Little Mermaid. *Ursula returned in ''Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy. *Ursula is a part of The Wizard Empire. *Ursula will become Harry Potter's enemy in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Ursula will become Code Red's enemy but get chained up by the Indominus Rex in Pooh's Adventures of The Myth of Burton. *She will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure as a villain. *She is sisters with Morgana. Gallery Clipursula21.gif May2812.gif|Ursula's human disguise: Vanessa Ursula's death.jpg|Ursula's death 5dc305c12965a.image.jpg|Ursula (The Little Mermaid Live!) Category:Masters of Evil Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Half Humans Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Bowser's recruits Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Sea creatures Category:Monsters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Legendary creatures Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Demons Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Impostors Category:Singing characters Category:Females Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Danish-Accented characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Witches Category:The Wizard Empire Category:Banished characters Category:Usurpers Category:Campbell's adventures villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Master of Disguise Category:Hegemony Category:Sisters Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Urban Threats Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Team of E.V.I.L. Category:Evil Genius Category:Deal Makers Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Enemies of Code Red Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Members of DCD Category:Heartless Council Category:Cataclysm Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Purple Characters Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Villians Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Singing Villainesses Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Disney Villainesses Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains